


Homemade Vussy

by thefiveboxingwizards



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bottom Edward Cullen, Bottom Edythe Cullen, Dominant Bella Swan, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, I Know I'm Cursed, Ice Cream, Isle Esme, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, Misuse of Dixie Cups, Oral Sex, Porn for the Sake of Plot, Porn for the Sake of a Joke, Submissive Edythe Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefiveboxingwizards/pseuds/thefiveboxingwizards
Summary: Bella is struck by inspiration while eating out her wife.____this is basically a PWP.





	Homemade Vussy

**Author's Note:**

> Where to begin? I made a joke that no one seemed to like and now I refuse to let y'all escape.  
[initial joke](https://edwardbottoms.tumblr.com/post/187191990203/heres-a-question-for-you-a-thought-experiment)  
[joke about how my joke flopped](https://edwardbottoms.tumblr.com/post/187195674788/so-thats-where-yall-draw-the-line-huh)
> 
> please enjoy! :)

Edythe gasped and writhed eagerly under the diligent ministrations of Bella’s tongue. Bella stroked her new wife’s smooth thighs and sucked heavily on Edythe’s clit. A full-bodied shiver ran through Edythe’s body.

“Bella, Bella,” Edythe panted, “Bella, please!”

“Hmm? What is it, Edythe?” Bella lifted her head and rested her cheek on her wife’s thigh as her right hand stroked through the ginger curls above her sex. She smiled coyly up at Edythe from between her legs.

Edythe lay sprawled and chained to the bed open and exposed for her wife. She could easily break through the chains with her vampire strength but Bella knew her beautiful wife would never disobey a direct order from her. Edythe’s stillness was proof of that. She had a white knuckled grip on the sheets and Bella suspected if Edythe were capable of sweating she’d be drenched from the effort of restraining herself. 

“Please, Bella,” Edythe begged once more. Her eyes were black as night. She was hungry. 

Bella kissed and licked her way up Edythe’s body, pausing to worship each breast with her tongue. Bella moaned as her nipples pebbled from the coolness of Edythe’s skin against her as she slid all the way up. Their breasts pressed together and Bella worked a thigh against Edythe’s pussy. 

“Bella!” Edythe gasped.

Bella hovered her lips over Edythe’s and whispered, “What do you need, baby?”

“You! Please! I want to taste you!”

Bella licked her way into Edythe’s mouth savoring the way Edythe moaned at the taste of herself on her wife’s lips. And just like that Bella pulled back. 

“Mm, I suppose you’ve earned it,” Bella said. She crawled her way up Edythe’s body and straddled her face. “You gonna tongue fuck me, baby?”

Edythe flicked her tongue out unable to resist getting a taste for herself. She groaned deeply and wiggled her legs. Bella lifted herself up and stroked her wife’s face gently. “What did I say about moving?”

“Don’t.”

“Good girl.”

“Now, answer my question. You gonna tongue fuck me, baby?”

Edythe nodded.

“What was that?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what, Edythe?”

“Y-yes, I’m gonna tongue fuck you.”

“That’s right. Thank you, love.” Edythe shivered at the term of endearment.

Bella lowered herself to allow Edythe access to her warmth.

She started with tentative kitten licks. Savoring the taste of Bella on her tongue and moaning into her heat. Bella ground onto Edythe’s face and both women were grateful that there was no concern for Edythe’s oxygen intake. If Edythe were capable of death she’d wish to suffocate with the thighs of her soulmate wrapped around her head. Just as she is now. She so wanted to get her hands on Bella, but Bella told her not to move and Edythe wouldn’t disobey her. She’d have to use her tongue, like Bella said.

Bella gasped at the first cold thrust of Edythe’s wet tongue inside her pussy. Emmett told Edythe the best way to make a girl come was to rub her clit or find her g-spot. Edythe was on the hunt. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to reach it with her tongue but there was no harm in trying. 

Bella was gasping and panting and releasing a string of creative expletives that Edythe had never even heard of before. Bella’s left hand was firmly tangled in Edythe’s hair and the right was braced against the headboard to provide Bella some leverage. 

“Oh, fuck!” Bella exclaimed as she ground her clit onto Edythe upper lip and nose. Edythe continued to thrust into Bella’s vagina with a vengeance, and Bella rode Edythe’s face like a horse. Quivering and shaking. Edythe found the sound of Bella’s cursing was muffled by the clench of her thighs around Edythe’s ears.

When she couldn’t take any more, when she’d screamed herself hoarse, when Edythe had sucked her dry, Bella fell back against her wife sprawled over her still chained body.

“Holy shit, Edythe! Fuck, I don’t think I can feel my limbs! Oh, that was so good baby.”

Edythe smiled in satisfaction at the praise.

“Let me catch my breath and then I’ll finish you off.”

Edythe thought that Bella could fall asleep on top of her like this and she wouldn’t even be upset at not having come yet, but she was eager for Bella to return to licking into her as well.

Instead of returning to her position between Edythe legs, as Edythe had expected, Bella rolled over onto her stomach—body still splayed on top of Edythe—and licked into her from there. 

Bella’s sex glistened, exposed for Edythe, and resting just out of reach like the most tantalizing gift from the gods. The scent of Bella’s arousal enveloped her, while her own smell slowly strengthened and intermingled with Bella’s. 

“Oh, fuck Bella!” She felt her orgasm nearing as all of her senses overwhelmed her. 

“Mmm, baby, you taste so good. I wish I could buy Edythe flavored ice cream.” Bella paused after making this statement before bolting from the bed to the bathroom. 

“Bell?”

“Hold on one second Edythe! I need-AH HA!”

When Bella returned she held a Dixie cup in her hand. 

“Some bathroom water?” Edythe questioned.

“No, baby. You’ll see.”

Bella returned to her diligent work on Edythe’s clit, and Edythe put the Dixie cup from her mind.

Edythe gasped and writhed on Bella’s tongue, and felt the come flow out of her as her orgasm overtook her. Edythe and Bella had discovered, during their first time and much to Bella’s delight, that Edythe was a squirter. This would work in Bella’s favor for her spur of the moment plans.

* * *

When Edythe walked into the kitchen, after her shower and in search of her wife, she was greeted with the sight of her naked soulmate massaging a bag of cream in a bowl of ice.

Bella looked up and smiled beautifully at Edythe, love visible in every crinkle of her eye and curve of her lips. “Oh good you’re here! Can you take over for me? You’ll probably get it done faster than I ever could.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making ice cream.”

Edythe furrowed her brows, and opened the freezer. “There’s ice cream in here.”

Bella laughed lightly. “I know that, but we can’t buy ice cream in the flavor I’m making.”

Edythe didn’t understand but she wasn’t going to question her wife. She took over for her and told Bella to take her own shower. She’d finish the ice cream for her by the time she was done.

* * *

When Bella returned to the kitchen after her shower she was presented with a bowl of perfectly made ice cream and a kiss from her wife. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted anything on top so I left it alone but there’s chocolate syrup, and peanuts, and fruit.”

“I won’t need any of that. Thank you for making it for me Edythe.” Bella set the bowl down, smiled coyly, and hungrily kissed Edythe. 

Edythe gasped at the conclusion of their kiss and said, “I’m not really sure making ice cream warrants a kiss of that caliber.”

“Oh it definitely does” Bella picked the bowl back up and inhaled deeply. “Mmm, can’t you smell it Edythe?”

“Smell what?”

Bella stuck the bowl under Edythe’s nose and told her to inhale. “What do you smell?”

“Sugar, cream, hmm something kind of floral? Maybe orange blossom?”

Bella smirked, took a scoop onto her spoon, and licked it off teasingly. “It’s you, baby.”

Edythe gasped, tore the bowl from Bella’s hand to place it in the freezer, and lifted Bella into a bridal carry to return her to their bed and their earlier activities.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 and my first time writing smut. This wasn't beta read. please go easy on me! Would love to hear from you in the comments!  
find me on tumblr at [thefiveboxingwizards](https://thefiveboxingwizards.tumblr.com/) and [edwardbottoms](https://edwardbottoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
